Tekeru Takashi, Spirit Detective.
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: In episode three we learn TK. is only Matts half brother this is an AU to remind every one of that. His ‘father’ had divorced his mother when he was one because they had learned that he was not actually his father. His mother fell into a depression
1. Death

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon. Im sorry for making Takeru a smart ass little punk who doesn't know when to stop and will fight whenever challenged. Please note that Matt died shortly after the Digiworld due to cancer, TK. only knew Matt as another DD.  
  
**Summary: **Takeru Takashi, Strait A' student and school bum. He show's up only for test's, and gets into fights all the time. His constantly beaten rival is a young man by the name if Daisuke Motomiya, and incredibly stupid young man who stands up for what he believes in.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
A young man of fifteen walked down the streets. He was dressed in something close to the High school uniform, it was a pair of green jeans, and a green Kevlar shirt. Due to his slight change in the uniform he had been suspended, though it wasn't like his mother would care, she would be way to drunk, or stoned by the time she came home she wouldn't be able to understand a word spoken to her.  
  
Takeru, Takeru, wait up. yelled the school's genius student Hakari Kamiya, he had always envied the way she had the perfect life, look's, brains, a mom who wasn't in and out of drug rehab centers, a brother who was famous, and finally and most important, a father. His father' had divorced his mother when he was one because they had learned that he was not actually his father. His mother fell into a depression that led to drug and Alcohol abuse.  
  
What is it Hakari. he asked angrily as he stopped so she could catch up.  
  
I wanted to know if you could come to Digi day dinner with me. You haven't come to one of our reunions since you were eleven. By the way, I have a message for you from Patamon. she said and handed him a folded sheet of Paper.  
  
I'll think about coming. And thanks for the note. he said in a some what rude tone and promptly walked off. He hated every one at school, he hated the teachers, the student's and the janitors, they hated him also.  
  
He walked along the street for several hours, trying to forget about the Digiworld that was now out of reach to him, his mother had pawned the laptop he had bought with his own money from the after school job he had, for drug money. He took out the book he kept in his pocket to keep track of the money he earned and added up the total. He looked at the total realized that he had enough money to get a top of the line Titanium Power Book. He ran to the Tokyo Apple store which was only a mile or two away. On the way he stopped by his bank and almost emptied his saving account.  
  
Half an hour later found Takeru carrying his new power book in the bag he had bought with it. He went to a local park and sat down under the tree, he just looked at the computer for at least half an hour. Then booted it up, after three hours he shut it down. He started heading home then realized that his mom would just do what she did with his last lap top. He changed direction and headed to Kari's house. He knocked on the door and waited.  
  
Oh, Hello Takeru. What do you' want? said Yolie as she opened the door, during his fight against MaloMyotismon he had physically attacked the Digimon causing the it's distraction which allowed their Digimon to kill it for the final time, Yolie had hated him for his stupid bravery ever since.  
  
I have been invited by one of my fellow DD. to this dinner. he said as he pushed past her, he received glare's from all his former Friend's', except from Hikari.  
  
Get out of here! Tai said after a minuet of silence.  
  
I was afforded a free meal, and I'll et a free meal. Takeru said blatantly, for a minuet all eye's were on Taichi, then they fell onto Hikari.  
  
Look, I just want him to have a meal that's not scavenged from trash cans. she said guiltily.  
  
Wait a second, I can afford my own food. It might not be all that great of food, but I can still eat! Takeru said indignantly, but no one heard him it seemed.  
  
That monster is not eating here! Taichi yelled at Hikari.  
  
Yes he is. she yelled back.  
  
he yelled.  
  
she yelled and a yelling fight began.  
  
Look, I wasn't going to eat till loud mouth started acting like a spoiled brat. All I wanted was for Hikari to hold onto my laptop while it's not at school! Takeru yelled over the sound of fighting two siblings.  
  
Well then give it to her and leave. Ken yelled.  
  
Here, now I need to leave so I can pick up my son from daycare. he said while handing the bag holding the laptop, to Hikari. She gave him and odd look when he said the word Son' but still took the laptop. By the the way, he is only my half brother, my mom was so drunk when he was conceived she doesn't know who the father is. But I have raised him for the most part that's why I call him my son. he said as they they looked at him shocked, the only two who didn't look at him weird were Hikari and Taichi who scuffed his feet nervously on the ground.  
  
he said and walked out the door.  
  
So, who wants to bet he stole the computer. Tai said, Kari looked like she had tears in her eyes but no one could see as she had just ran out the door...  
  
Near the Day care center...  
  
Oh, hey Osimu. How has you mother been? Takeru asked when he saw his son's best friend.  
  
She got another raise and she got engaged, and she say's it's all because you got her that discount on daycare. Thank you for helping my mom find me a new daddy. said the little boy no more than four years old said, Takeru had kneeled down so he was at eye level with the toddler. Neither saw the eyes of a girl form behind the tree three feet away that were wide in shock. By the way, your mom picked Lee up for once. he added.  
  
Damn it, I told her to call me when ever she did this. Well, let's get you home. Takeru said, he walked across the street keeping an eye on Osimu.  
  
Why is he on the other side of the street if he's walking the boy home? Kari thought, then it hit her. He likes kids, but doesn't want to loose his though guy reputation. Of course that's why he never gets into fight's at this time of day. she then realized that while thinking Takeru had gotten out of eye sight, she ran to catch up up but she didn't see him only a crowd gathered in the middle of the street. One person ran from crowd and yelled.  
  
Some one call an Ambulance. Kari grabbed her cell phone from her purse and called the local number for ES dispatch. She gave the operator as much as she knew and then handed it over to the man who had yelled. By listening to his description of who was hurt she came to one conclusion. Takeru had been hit by a car.  
  
Several minuets erlier  
  
Takeru was watching Osimu and three other toddlers who he was paid extra to escort home, out of the corner of his eye but paying more attention to the boy who wasn't in his group. The boy was switching between walking in the street or on the sidewalk. He heard a car screeching in the very well known sound of drunken driving. Then he saw it, a red sport's car weaving in and out of traffic at sixty mile's and hour. He ran and pushed the boy out of the street mere seconds before it would have hit him. The car sent Takeru flying at least twelve feet and the last thing he remembered was the pain from hitting the ground  
  
Fifteen minuet's later  
  
It's safe to say he died a hero. said a doctor who's office was minuets away said, he had ran there with a EPD and tried to get the boys heart started again. Time of death, six thirty five on the dot. a solemn silence over took the crowd when the boy was pronounced dead. Five minuets later the ambulance came and took him to the local hospital, but he had been down for and hour by the time they got there  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
First chapter done. I know this was jkust the first fifteen minuets of the first episode of Yu Yu Hakusho but the real siries will be much different from the show. This will also have a little contest, if you answer a quetion corect you are raised one spirit level.  
  
Quiz one.  
  
From what Animie does the line For those with Wings, fly to your dreams, come from?


	2. After Death

I do not own Digimon, but I do own a deck of the cards, Neither do I own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Thanks to.  
  
Lunar Star, Pink Cherry Blossom, Kari's Kat Fairy Flower Kitty, The Dragon Master, Sakura–No–Tamashi, Killadacow, Molleigh, Rider Fan, and Tatsu–No–Hounou.  
  
I relay wasn't expecting this much of a positive response, eight positive and one neutral out of nine. All of you are raised to Spirit level one'. Now that you are at that level the quiz will be harder. This Chapter's Line Quiz is  
  
You shall shed tears of scarlet!  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Where am I! Takeru yelled, he had woken up to see his body being put into an ambulance and he was floating up at least twenty yards in the air.  
  
You just happen to be dead. said a female voice from behind him. He turned around and saw a green haired woman sitting on a paddle, she was warring a forest green Kimono.  
  
Who the Hell are you? he yelled, she frowned and said.  
  
My name is Botan, and I'm here to help you. she said. But if you don't want to be alive again than I'll just leave. she said.  
  
No, no need to get angry. Sheesh, I was just asking your name. he said. Plus, who said I want to come back to life. I mean, why bother, Odiaba is better off with out me, just one less criminal, my mom could stay out partying all night, the DD. don't want me around any way. So why would I want to come back to that?  
  
Okay, if I give you one reason to live will you? Botan asked, she relay hated it when she had one of these, one of her sister's, the blue haired Botan, was used to this kind of kid, but she had just been reassigned to help a new spirit detective, she was hoping that this would be her lucky break, the detective for Odiaba had been killed by a demon and the Digiworld was starting to have problem with Demons and she would have to train this one. He nodded. I'll speed up time till tonight. she said, the world blurred around them and when it came back into focus it was dusk.  
  
They flew to TK.'s round floor apartment and saw a gathering.  
  
Okay, so they're having a party now that I am dead, oh now that seems like they want me alive. TK. said sarcastically, he flew down a bit further and noticed that every one was dressed in black, the DD. were there and for once weren't insulting him, in fact, davis looked sad and Yolie was on the verge of tears, Sora and Mimi didn't hold them back and Kari was sobbing her heart out in the back of the room. All the kids from the day car center plus their parents, and then there was the Child who he had saved, his mother was there too. TK's mom was sitting in a dark corner sobbing, tears had long since left her eye's. Lee was next to her playing with his toys occasionally glancing to the door where he thought TK. might walk through any minuet. The Boy and his mother slowly made their way over to TK's Mother.  
  
Your son saved my child's life, I feel I must thank you for raising him so Well. Amanda said and bowed, but as she this MS. Takashi burst into another round of sob's. Slowly the woman who ran the Daycare TK. worked at came up to the Woman.  
  
She didn't raise him, She said somberly. When he was three she and her husband; who wasn't his father, got a divorce. She sank into depression and started drinking and using drugs. She was in and out of rehab all the time and he was paced from foster house to foster house. When she got pregnant with Lee, he took a second job at my Daycare center to help pay for her medical bill's. He kept her off the Drugs and alcohol for the whole nine months and he then took all of his summer off taking care of Lee and Working for their food and rent. He's taken care of their bill's since he was Nine and yet he just bought a new laptop. He was great with taxes and even filed the taxes for my business. He was alway's late for class because he has to walk the children to school and then get their things put away, I always felt guilty that I held him back to help while he should have been in school. she said and also burst into tears, Amanda had started crying half way through the story. Right behind her the DD.'s had their mouth hung open in surpries.  
  
I never knew he went through that much. Tai said, the others nodded in agrement.  
  
I wish I hadn't been so cruel to him while he was alive. Ken said  
  
I gues they do want me back. TK. said slowly, but then he saw Mr. Ishida Mr. Inukasha. Ishida was a rat faced man who hated TK. and Inukasha had a fat face and also hated TK.  
  
You know, I wouldn't be surprised if he was beating the kid up for his lunch money when he saved his life. Said Mr. Ishida as they walked away from the House.  
  
Yes, neither would I. said Mr. Inukasha.  
  
Hello Addam, James. I was just thinking that my two most dedicated Teacher's wouldn't mind taking rather large pay cut so that we can rebuild that wall that TK. knocked down to let the students in Sience class could get out when that Beaker exploded. said a voice from behind them, they turned and saw the Pricipal right behind them.  
  
Mean While...  
  
Hey Lee, said a voice from the kitchen. Whant to know a secret? Lee nodded and followed the person to the back yard.  
  
Whats this secret you have? he asked the stranger with spiked hair.  
  
The secret is that I'm your Father he said, his newly reclaimed Gogles that were wraped around his head flashed in the moonlight.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Okay people, The second chapter. Lee's father has been revield (To any one who can tell me who he is gets an extra spirit level), and a portion of TK's true strangth is revield. Also I had to make it Takari, just about all the Takari votes were logged in and almost none of the others.


End file.
